Different backup technologies provide different quality of service metrics such as cost, recovery time, and overall performance. Storage array-based disk snapshots provide high performance and low recovery time, but at a high cost. Each storage array technology has a range of costs relative to the types of snapshots, with full clones being the most costly and space efficient snapshots being the least, though all of them more costly than other technologies such as tape or virtual tape. Incremental backups provide low to moderate performance and low cost, but higher recovery time depending on the data set to be recovered.